


CHRISTMAS PROMPT: GETTING INTO THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT w/ Drew McIntyre

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [82]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By AnonCould I please request “getting into the Christmas spirit” with Drew McIntyre for the Christmas prompts please??Pairings: Drew McIntyre x ReaderSummary: You and Drew go Christmas shopping, and well you go a little overboard.WARNINGS: FLUFF.Word Count: 838
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	CHRISTMAS PROMPT: GETTING INTO THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT w/ Drew McIntyre

  * Drew smiled at you as you basically dragged him into the store, grabbing a basket and then going straight to the Christmas section.

You stopped in front of the trees, looking up at Drew as he looked down at you, a smile still on his face, as he chuckled at you.

“Should we get a fake tree or a real one?” you asked, smiling cheerfully at him. Drew chuckled at you.

“Fake one is fine.” He answered you wrapping his arm around your shoulder, and pulling you closer to him. You grabbed a hold of his hand that was dangling over your shoulder, intertwining your fingers with his.

“Okay which one should we get, the white one? The pink one? The twig one? The green one? The one with fake snow on it? Little one? Big one? Medium one?” you asked, as Drew looked at you dumbfounded.

“Ah-” He stuttered, only for you to cut him off.

“I really want to get the white one, make it a winter wonderland theme.” You spoke, dragging him over to the white Christmas Trees.

“I want this one.” You beamed, pointing to the box that had a bigger size.

“Course you want the big one.” Drew chuckled, pulling his arm away from you, so he could grab the Christmas tree box.

“Let’s go.” You commanded, grabbing his free hand and dragging him to the aisle with the Christmas decorations.

“Shouldn’t we get a trolley to put this tree in and the Christmas decorations?” he suggested.

“Nah, I got a basket and besides you have muscle you can carry the tree, it can’t be that heavy.” You replied as you entered the aisle wear all the Christmas décor was.

Drew looked at the basket you were carrying it wasn’t really that big, sure it may have fitted a few stuff in it but knowing you you’d go a little overboard with shopping.

“It’s pretty small, I’m going to go get a trolley, stay in this aisle, and don’t wander off.” Drew spoke.

Drew let go of your hand, turning around and walking out the aisle making his way to the trolley bay to grab a trolley, while you grabbed a packet of baubles…

Drew come back after ten minutes, he let out a sigh as he saw the aisle you were meant to be in was empty.

“Damn it y/n, I only left you for ten minutes and you wander off.” Drew muttered, turning the trolley around, and going out of the aisle, he then looked through every aisle to find you. Of course you would wonder off.

Drew let out a sigh of relief when he found you, but then chuckled at all the stuff you had in your hands and on your arms.

“There you are, I thought I told you not to wonder off and what are you doing in the pool noddles?” Drew scolded you, making you turn around, smiling happily at him.

“Drew, oh I saw this thing on Pinterest and thought I might give it a try.” You spoke, walking over to him, nearly tripping on all the stuff, drew tried to hide his smile but failed, Drew quickly turned his head away from you shaking his head.

“You and your Pinterest crafts.” Drew chuckled.

“Hey, don’t mock Pinterest it’s a good site.” You gasped out, making Drew chuckle, he reached over the trolley to mess your hair up, making you pout.

“I’m sorry, Pinterest queen.” Drew chuckled, as you rolled your eyes.

“Got enough there.” Drew chuckled, as you put the Christmas decorations and the pool noodles in the trolley, drew smirking at you.

“Don’t be dramatic Drew, it’s Christmas, let’s go to the checkout.” You spoke after you finished putting the stuff in the trolley. Lucky Drew did get the trolley.

“You sure you don’t want to get anything else? Maybe the whole shop?” Drew joked, making you roll your eyes.

“Ha ha ha, nah I’m done, I’m ready to go home and decorate the tree and the house.” You answered him.

“Alright, let’s go to the checkout.” Drew responded as you’s two went to the checkout counter.

You smiled at the checkout guy as you put the decorations on the counter, he scanned them putting them in a bag. He then scanned the barcode on the Christmas tree.

Drew raised his eyes brows at you as he watched the price rise up to $1000.

“That will be one thousand dollars Miss.” The checkout guy spoke.

“Oops.” You muttered, shrugging your shoulders at Drew before he handed you his card so you could pay for it.

The checkout guy thanked you and wished you a Merry Christmas.

“You’re lucky I love you y/n/n.” Drew chuckled, as you’s two walked out of the store, you hold onto the side of the trolley as Drew pushed it.

“Aw, you love me anyway regardless of how much I spend.” You chuckled, making Drew smile, as he thought of how he is going to propose to you this Christmas…





End file.
